ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion's Test
Champion's Test is a multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed by BioWare and was released on October 14, 2019, for PC, later being ported to Xbox and PlayStation. The game is inspired by works such as Battle Royal and Hunger Games, though unlike them the game features a lean towards black comedy more than drama, with many of the characters making jokes during battle. Gameplay The game plays like other multiplayer first-person shooters, featuring many different playable characters that the player can pick from during a match. There are three playable settings for the game known as Death Match, Capture the Flag and No Mercy Mode. In Death Match the players are put in two different teams (simply referred to as the black team and the white team) and whichever side gets the most kills is the winner. Capture the Flag is exactly what it says, meaning there are once again two teams but this time whichever side captures the other's flag is the winner. And finally, No Mercy Mode has no sides and the player can only die once, meaning whoever is left standing by the end is the winner. There have been talks of adding more modes, though currently there are only three. Plot Taking place in the far future, the world's most popular television series is known as the Champion's Test, which follows a large group of people all trying to kill each other. Whoever has the highest score or whoever is the final one standing by the end of the game goes on to become a champion working for the government and is crowned the "Monarch of Massacres. Playable Characters Playable from Release *'/Joseph Carlton/' - the pseudo-main character and mascot for the game who is incredibly competitive and carries a large metal ball attached to a chain as his main weapon. *'/Kitty Ross/' - an overenthusiastic girl who carries a large bazooka. *'/Blacky Drake/' - the pseudo-main antagonist of the game who joined the Champion's Test just so he can legally kill people. *'/Gun-Wielding Geisha/ '- a geisha who never says a single word and wields two pistols and a machine gun. *'/Maximum/' - an android who has access to many weapons. *'/Green-Eyed Jane/' - an Australian bounty hunter who joined the competition for the money. She wields a gun she nicknames “Larry”. *'/Herbert Stein/' - a healer characters in the game who is able to bring the dead back to life. *'/Julie Julie/' - a woman who wears a suit that allows her to teleport short distances. *'/The Freak/' - one of the few actually superhuman characters who is an odd looking man that can summon wasps from his arm. *'/Devil's Mistress/' - a woman who is already an assassin for hire and who most believe will become the Monarch of Massacres. *'/Papa Stoney/' - a voodoo priest and the first mystic character added to the game. *'/Deux Sisters/' - two French conjoined twin sisters who both carry around hammers. *'/Bitez/' - a mutant tiger who carries around a mace. *'/Katherine Coles/ ' - Joseph's cousin who despises him. *'/Undead Ted/' - a literal zombie. *'/Amanda Freeman/' - a bodybuilding woman who uses her bare hands as weapons. Shorts As a way of promoting the game, BioWare developed many shorts introducing the characters of the game. All of them were set up in an interview-like fashion, with the character sitting in a seat and being interviewed by a person behind the camera. The first batch of shorts where called Ball and Chain, Meow, Blacky, TBD. Trivia *